Tamiel
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Hearts Still Beating" Cameo appearance only. Uncredited extra. "New Best Friends". 1st full appearance. | final appearance = | actor = Sabrina Gennarino }} Tamiel is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. The character first made a cameo appearance in the finale episode of the first half of season seven in "Hearts Still Beating". Only one of her boots was seen in the episode. She also made a behind-the-scenes appearance in the first episode of season 7B, "Rock in the Road" as a shadowy figure in Gabriel Stokes' car. She made her first full appearance in "New Best Friends", where she was presented fully and introduced by name. Tamiel was played by actress Sabrina Gennarino on the series. Biography Tamiel was a young woman who lived in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. She became part of a survival group known as the Scavengers. Tamiel first learned about people from another group based out of the Alexandria Safe-Zone when she spied Rick Grimes and a man named Aaron making their way across a zombie-infested lake to get supplies from an abandoned boat. Late at night, she followed them back to Alexandria and made her way inside her borders. She found a man named Gabriel Stokes and made a deal with him to accompany her back to her people at The Heap. Rick and other members from his group tracked Gabriel down and the two camps squared off against one another. Gabriel grabbed Tamiel and put a knife to her throat, insisting that her compatriots stand down. Despite a series of tense moments, an uneasy alliance was formed and Rick negotiated a deal with Scavenger leader Jadis to have them help the Alexandrians in their coming battle against the Saviors. Unbeknownst to Rick however, the Scavengers later established a counter-offer with the Saviors' leader, Negan, which involved them betraying Rick's group. On the eve of the war, the Scavengers rode their bicycles out to Alexandria and helped Rick and the others secure the perimeter. The Saviors arrived, but just as Rick signaled Rosita Espinosa to set off some previously placed explosives, the Scavengers turned on them, holding the Alexandrians at bay with their guns. A massive firefight ensued and many Scavengers were killed. Jadis set off some smoke grenades to obscure everyone's vision, and the Scavengers were able to escape from the carnage. Notes & Trivia * * Tamiel is exclusive to the continuity of The Walking Dead television series. She has no direct counterpart in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. Appearances # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life See also External Links References